Wyatt Williams
Wyatt Williams (Vincent Williams in the French dub) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is voiced by Jess Gibbons. He is a dark-skinned male who usually wears a long-sleeve dark maroon sweater with a white undershirt, brown capri pants, and blue sneakers with white trimming. Overview Wyatt is introduced in "Take This Job and Squeeze It" as a young man who fancies himself somewhat more mature than his friends, as his main reason for wanting to apply at Grind Me is because the clientele there is, in his words, "civilized." Despite not getting a job at Grind Me, Wyatt quickly shows himself to be a musician as he mentions that he can play guitar on the subway for quarters, and reveals that he is rather compassionate as he feels for Caitlin when Tricia dumps her as a friend. Wyatt also shows that he is not as close to Jude or Jonesy as they are to each other, as both Jonesy and Jude go to Wonder Taco for lunch and (despite the close-knit characteristics of the group) appear to be best friends. One of Wyatt's greatest passions is his music. He is generally a fan of soft rock and alt-rock. In addition to this, he is an accomplished songwriter, singer, and guitarist. This is shown several times throughout the series. Most notably, Wyatt won an "American Idol" type contest in "Idol Time at the Mall" for a song that he wrote about his friends. However, there have been other instances where Wyatt's musical abilities have been proven, often when he was working at Burger McFlipster's. These instances include "A Ding from Down Under," where he managed to gain a fanbase for the songs he sang while working the counter and making burgers; "Jonesy's Low Mojo," where Tim had him rewrite the entire Burger McFlipster's songbook; and "Selling Out To The Burger Man," where he was enlisted to write a new jingle for Burger McFlipster's (and succeeded at doing so). Although Wyatt is a musician and considers his music one of the defining traits of his character, he is also one of the most responsible members of the gang, often acting as the responsible one of the guys just as Jen is the responsible girl. Despite being very responsible, this responsibility leads him to occasionally act uptight. Whenever Wyatt starts being more uptight than normal, however, his friends often point out how he's acting, and Wyatt takes steps to correct it, such as in "The Girls in the Band" and "The Lords of Malltown." Wyatt's sense of responsibility extends to his relationships as well. Although Wyatt often has a hard time asking women out, when he has been successful at asking girls out he has had two of the longest-lasting relationships of anybody in the group (with Serena and Marlowe, respectively). Despite his nervousness around women, Wyatt has also dated more people than Jude or Nikki, each of whom dated four people over the course of the show (and whom, incidentally, also have the other two long-lasting relationships–Nikki with Jonesy and Jude with Starr). Wyatt is also known to fall for girls very hard; when Serena broke up with him, Wyatt spent much of the second season moping about having lost her, and in "Snow Job" the rest of the group quickly recognized Wyatt's lovesick look when he fell for Marlowe. In addition to often staying in steady relationships, Wyatt has worked the fewest number of jobs of any of the guys in the group; he has worked at three jobs, while Jude worked at four and Jonesy gets a new job and gets fired in almost every episode. He worked at Spin This for the entirety of the first season, at Underground Video for most of the second season, and at Burger McFlipster's for the rest of the show's run. In addition to being good at holding down a steady job, Wyatt is often a hard worker; he was fired from Spin This when he took out his frustration at being dumped for Chad on Serena, who managed the store, and was fired from Underground Video after spilling a coffee on a rare videotape after tripping. (Interestingly, Wyatt was often the hardest worker at Underground Video, as Jude spent much of his time napping and Wayne was very unhelpful to customers.) Due to being the most responsible guy in the group, Wyatt is closer to the girls than Jonesy and Jude–and, consequently, not as close to either of them as they are to each other. As a result, Wyatt is frequently left out of Jonesy and Jude's schemes, and he is on occasion portrayed as being closer to Nikki than he is to either of his male friends. Despite this, though, Wyatt is still very close to his male friends, and spends plenty of time with them. Trivia *Wyatt has an addiction to coffee. *Wyatt initially tried getting a job at the Grind Me coffeehouse, but didn't due to a bad interview. *Wyatt is the only one of the main group of characters who is dark-skinned. *Wyatt has a very strong dislike of country music. *In "A Ding from Down Under" Wyatt is shown to be able to perform the splits perfectly. *Wyatt apparently has a lot of relatives, as in "The Birthday Boy" it is mentioned that he comes from a large family. **Whether this refers to his immediate family or his extended family is never explained. As such, it is possible that Wyatt's immediate family runs from him being an only child to having many siblings. *Wyatt was stalked by Lydia in "Welcome to the Darth Side." *Wyatt is the only guy in the group who has kissed Caitlin. *Wyatt provided his basement as the gang's hangout spot before they switched over to the mall. *Wyatt and Jen used to wet the bed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:6teen characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Teenagers Category:African-American